


Tiger's Eye

by arizonia1



Series: Inlaid in Mystery [2]
Category: Persona 4, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), F/F, Fusion, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her hair was dark brown, in contrast to Yukiko’s black and Chie’s light brown. In addition her skin was an orange hue with dark brown markings covering her arms and hands, not unlike Yukiko’s own from being Bloodstone, while hardly a trace could be seen of Chie's Olive Stone. Her height was taller than both the boys, at least a couple heads taller. She brushed her fingers through her hair to spread it out before bowing to show the end of her performance.</p><p>She smiled. Fangs evident in her grin. “Yu-kun, Yosuke-kun, say hello to Tiger's Eye.”</p><p>Yu waved. “You two make a great pair.”</p><p>“Haha! Giant woman!” Yosuke cheered. “Man, I expected something awesome but this is better than that!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiger's Eye

Despite living in the Gem Colony of Inaba, Yosuke has never seen Gems fuse before. In fact, he didn’t even know that was a thing. He was an observant guy, but if you asked Yosuke about fusion he wouldn’t have a clue. In fact, he was so confused about it that he actually asked Yu about it first, since he was a hybrid. He thought that meant he was able to fuse with Gems. The only answer he got out of him was ‘I don’t know anything either, humans and Gems can’t fuse.’ Yosuke decided to ask the experts after that discussion.  
  
Chie and Yukiko were really close friends. Wait, closer than that. They weren’t exactly public about it but the Investigation Team knew the two were probably dating. So of course Yosuke figured the two knew something about fusion. In fact, during lunch while waiting for Yu the brunette asked if the girls could show him how it worked. When the topic got brought up Yukiko immediately devolved into a fit of giggles. Was it really that funny?  
  
Chie only sighed. “See what you’ve done? Now it’ll be a while until she stops.”  
  
“Sorry. I was just… curious.” Yosuke admitted sheepishly. “You guys should know I’m not exactly used to this kind of stuff yet.”  
  
The two paused for a moment hearing Yukiko thud onto the ground laughing. Yosuke just smiled awkwardly to try and keep Chie from kicking him in the stomach. Thankfully he was saved when Yu stepped through the door.  
  
“So…” Yosuke started once Yu sat down and Yukiko stopped laughing. “You going to show us?”  
  
Chie rolled her eyes. “I guess there’s no harm showing you. Come on Yukiko.”  
  
The other girl stood up from her seat and walked over to the center of the roof with Chie. Without preamble the girls started moving to an invisible beat. Chie’s dancing more like she was performing kung-fu, and Yukiko spinning gracefully like a ballet dancer. They moved fluidly, steps slightly off-beat from each other as they got into the groove. Yosuke watched in amazement as the girls soon synced up their movements around each other. A faint glow could be seen from Yukiko’s back and Chie’s ankle as their gems reacted. Before anyone could register what was going on, the two turned into light and started to form into one being.  
  
Her hair was dark brown, in contrast to Yukiko’s black and Chie’s light brown. In addition her skin was an orange hue with dark brown markings covering her arms and hands, not unlike Yukiko’s own from being Bloodstone, while hardly a trace could be seen of Chie's Olive Stone. Her height was taller than both the boys, at least a couple heads taller. She brushed her fingers through her hair to spread it out before bowing to show the end of her performance.  
  
She smiled. Fangs evident in her grin. “Yu-kun, Yosuke-kun, say hello to Tiger's Eye.”  
  
Yu waved. “You two make a great pair.”  
  
“Haha! Giant woman!” Yosuke cheered. “Man, I expected something awesome but this is better than that!”  
  
Tiger and Yu laughed a little at the brunette boy's reaction.  
  
“What's so funny?”  
  
A shake of the head from Yu. “Nothing. Too bad you can't fuse.”  
  
“That's true.”  
  
The trio shrugged because it would certainly be something if Yosuke could fuse with the gems, but alas he's only human. He did enjoy getting to meet Tiger's Eye though. In fact, he and Yu concluded that maybe the girls fusing should be part of their battle strategy from now on. Certainly it would be a great help.


End file.
